


Spotted in Blue

by averagefluffenjoyer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagefluffenjoyer/pseuds/averagefluffenjoyer
Summary: Choose life. Choose a job. Choose a career. Choose a family. Choose pretending to be a pirate with your best friend, choose going for a scenic drive in your dad’s car, choose picking up your O level results from the fanciest pants private school in town, choose running away with the love of your life to some faraway land. Choose your future, choose life.But I didn’t get to do that. I didn’t get to choose life. I had all that taken away from me. And the reasons? There are no reasons. And who needs reasons when you’ve got heroin?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 2





	Spotted in Blue

I walked into that store like it was the last thing I was going to do. I think Trev and Justin felt the same. After she was gone, I felt totally lost. Like nothing was ever going to go right again. So my only response was to fuck everything. Keep robbing, stealing, fucking people over, until it all went completely wrong.

I went in, as coolly as I could, about as much as you can when you’re on edge. I started casually swiping things off the racks and into my jacket pockets. A few minutes in I raised my head above the parapet and snooped around for the other two. Of course, when I did, I ended up locking eyes, with _him_.

David. Step-cunt. I hadn’t seen the prick since I’d grabbed all my stuff, shoved it in a bag and left one night, sick of being beaten and ordered round. If Dad dying was a bowl of piss, David swooping into my life was a big load of shit hitting the bowl and getting piss everywhere. I didn’t think I could ever forgive mum for not only bringing that dickhead into our home but then marrying the bastard. It made me sick. Figures he’d be here, playing copper in a shithole like this.

Instinct set in, and I just sprinted, as fast as I could, out of the door, all of the CDs I’d grabbed dropping onto the concrete. I turned around and saw Justin running the same way, followed by two policemen with David trying to keep up in his ridiculous blue garb. Trevor had disappeared. I didn’t look again. Just kept running, and running, and running as fast as I could, down the street, down those steps, over the road, plow.

Some cunt in a Micra had pulled out into the road. Serves me right for not looking. I reached up onto the front of it and pulled myself off the ground, and then I saw who the driver was. Freckles, brown hair and a look of abject fear. I just laughed at her for what felt like a minute; then, suddenly thrown back into reality, I moved myself round to the passenger door and slammed myself in. The car made a terrifying three point turn and sped back up from whence it had came, and I let out a sigh of relief as I watched the copper chasing me go straight past in the rear view mirror.

  


“So Max, what've you been up to, for 5 years?”

Her nose wrinkled as she kept her beady eyed stare on the road. “Er, I became a photographer.”

“Ooh, aye. Degree?”

"Yeah."

"Back up here then? Five years without a call or a fucking letter and you come back to take pictures. You haven't changed one bit."

Max didn’t respond to that one. Her face just fell from the concentrated frown she was keeping to an even deeper frown.

“So how was London, then?” I shot at her, trying to rescue the mood.

“Eh, it was okay. Expensive. Great place to study photography, though.”

“Aren’t you glad you left me behind, eh?”

“No, I’m not, Chloe. I didn’t ask my dad to become some high flier in the City. It wasn’t my choice.”

“Was your choice to leave me in the dark, though,” I snarked back.

“Fuck off.”

Well, that was definitely new. The old Max never blasphemed, was always dressed prim and proper for Mass on Sunday. You could see it poking through in the light cardigan and cream top she was wearing, neutral and not confrontational, not like my battered jeans and leather.

“Where are we going?”

“I’ve got a flat on the outskirts that I’m staying in while I’m here. What are you doing now, then, anyway?”

I didn’t want to answer that. Telling the truth would just preclude a whole lot of questions about the fucked up junkie lifestyle that I’d fell into once my life started falling to pieces. The filth, the vice, needles and spoons and pink shit, getting kicked out of school. Running away from home. Stealing car batteries to finance one more hit… Rachel. So I kept quiet.

Fuck, I didn’t need to think about that right now. Involuntarily the tear dragged itself down my cheek. I caught Max take a glance at me for just a second and then dart her eyes straight back in front of her.  
Fuck.

Max slotted herself into the car park bay, making sure to check the lines, and switched the engine off. She reached around to the back seat, then chucked a raincoat at me. “I’m not sure it was such a smart idea to go robbing with bright blue hair, Chloe.”

“No, no, you’re probably right.” I scrambled around the seat trying to get the raincoat on, then flicked the hood up and opened the door. It was fairly windy, no one was going to suspect anything. I definitely was grateful for the coat walking up those steps.

Wait, did she mention the robbing? Fuck, of course, she saw the two policemen running after me and Justin. She’s gonna ask what happened. Ah, shit. Well, I was ready to come clean anyway. I’m probably going to the jail soon. David’s going to come after me, he’s gonna want revenge for taking his punching bag away, the stupid army cunt.

Max unlocked the front door, and went inside. I stepped in, rubbed my boots on the mat and threw them off. I waltzed over to the settee, threw myself back against it, and wondered what the fuck I was going to tell Max about the past 5 years.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any stories really since I was in Year 7 and they asked me to write "the 2000 words of your novel", for which I wrote a opening to a story about a man being chased by pandas on his way to work. So I'm not very good at it. Neither am I very good at writing in first person, apparently.  
> I'm not that happy with my characterisation of Bri'ish Max and Chloe either, but it is what it is.  
> I am assured that no one actually asked for this but it came to me in a thought this morning and I said ah fuck it  
> answers to questions I imagine are forthcoming:  
> • I haven't read the books! Haven't been a fiction person in ever. So this is mostly based off the films.  
> • the setting is nondescript. I'm not comfortable saying the setting is Edinburgh, necessarily, so let's just say that it's some unnamed town in Britain  
> • I don't know how old I'm going to make the characters yet so I'm gonna leave that undefined


End file.
